klondikefandomcom-20200213-history
Adventures
Adventures are quests which advance the player through the game by providing rewards and a building path. Quests are categorized by which questline they are associated with. A quest line is a series of tasks for a player to complete in Klondike. Successful completion was rewarded with a bonus, usually coins, XP and some other item. A quest line would usually have 8 to 12 goals (stages, levels, missions, quests) which must be completed one after the other. Each quest had a limited time for completion, and was removed if not completed before they expired. Some quests required a minimum level, or access to certain farms. The first quest in Klondike was Fix the Sawmill. Quest items Certain quests require the collection or creation of quest items, which were placed in the player's Storage. The game will automatically use these items when all objectives are met in order to complete the quest. Journal Entry Chapters Chapter 1: Blue Peaks Valley Chapter 2: The Tigroid Nugget Chapter 3: Expedition Chapter 4: The Fox Chapter 5: Road to the East Chapter 6: Moon Well Chapter 7: Aquamarine Ring Chapter 8: The Golden Palm Event Questlines Valentine's Day Independence Day Alaska Day Halloween At the Helm Expedition Location Quests Wind's Song *The Bells *Echo *The Calm *Inuit Tribe *Old Scores *Ancestor *Home Sweet Home *Hit the Road *Fish Broth *Eagle *The Fall *The Departure *Under Sequoias *Great Grandfather *The Way Home *The Potion. Part 1 *The Potion. Part 2 *Wind's Flute *Preparation *Wind's Song *Summer Breeze Aery *Reserves for the Future *Barter *Kerosene *Kerosene Ukhty *On the Road *Nightmare *Awakening *Ukhty *Pull Yourself Together *The Dream *The Morning *A New Home *Insomnia *Tower *The Forest *The Village *Despair *The Chronicle *Village History. Part 1 *Village History. Part 2 *Village History. Part 3 *Village History. Part 4 *Village History. Part 5 *Village History. Part 6 *The Lapse *Preparation *Repairs *Hammer Blow *Back on the Road Polar Side *Household Routines *Road to Polar-Side *Unloading *The Legend Indigo *Indigo Eyes *Mineral Resources *Fear Gives Wings Scalp *Staging Post *The Morning *Day *The Evening *Night *The Morning *Day *The Evening *Night *The Morning *Day *The Evening *Night *The Morning *Day *The Evening *Night *The Morning *Reward *Scalp Khanbulat *Khanbulat *The Feast *Mengu *Information *The Grin *End of Story *Father's Diary *The Khan *In the Swamp *Star's Nest *The Encounter *Strange Ore Mirages *Mirages *The Gold-Miners *Phantom Bear *The Clean-Up *Anticipation *Out of the Blue *Khanbulat *The Bear Cub *Comeback *The Chase *Wooden Statues *Companionship *A Perfect Place *Quietness Woodside *Khanbulat *Chuck Woody *Nameless Forest *Dugout *Chuck's Diary *Back to the Swamps *Tit for Tat *Exploration *In the Forest *Watchtower *Supplies *The Outlook *Crackling *Trap *Rabbit *Mushroom Picker *Power of Wind Glade *The Sanctuary *Instaurator *Frescoes. Part 1 *Frescoes. Part 2 *Frescoes. Part 3 *The Instruction *The Rite *The Addition *The Escape *The Black Rabbit *The Shrine Sunrise * It's Too Late *The Glacier *Abandoned Camp *The Blizzard *Tent Repairs. Part 1 *Tent Repairs. Part 2 *The Old Backpack *Forgotten Notebook. Part 1 *Forgotten Notebook. Part 2 *Footsteps on Snow *The Race *Two Ropes *Unexpected Encounter *The Fall *Coming Back Home Access to Dragon Wing *The Volcano *The Damage *The Warming *Exploration of the North *Dragonwing Indim *Indim *On a Halt *Guests *The Negotiations *The Dragon Master *Horse Shop *The Fairytales About Dragons *The Decisive Actions *Dragon Teeth Martu *Martu *The Time *The Ukhtyans' Settlement *Settlement in Polar-Side *The Duties *The Horns and Hoofs *The Sunstroke *The Martu Mystery *The Ancestors' Heritage *The Valuable Cargo *On the Threshold *The "Fried Eggs" Mission *Dragon's Nest *Penguins Arcane *Arcane *Mutual Help *The Red Dragon *The Logbook Limited access expedition quests Deja Vu *Money Plant Brazil Kaleidoscope Interactive Category:Adventures